The present invention relates to a vehicle cab and more particularly relates to means for yieldably holding a cab door in its open position.
It is known to provide operator cabs with some sort of mechanism including an arm or the like which becomes detented when the cab door reaches an open position, the detented arm acting to yieldably rsist movement of the door towards its closed position. In cases where the cab is elevated a considerable distance from the ground, handles are often secured to the inside of the doors thereof to aid the operator in climbing into and out of the cab. This results in a problem being created since if the detent is too weak, the operator will pull the door towards its closed position when he is climbing into the cab. If the detent is too strong, the operator will experience difficulty in pulling the door closed after he is seated.